For the Glory of Pharoah
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Mahaado's feelings on Darkshipping Yami BakuraYami, and reactions, and repercussions. Some onesided  Dark Magician x Yami. AU, dark


Being irritated by fandom quirks can lead to fanfic also…

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Please don't steal or sue!

Title: Pharaoh

Fandom: Yu-G-Oh

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Yami Bakura x Yami, a bit of Yami x Mahaado

Warnings: I am ANTI-Darkshipping. This has angst

Mahaado sat calmly in the Castle of Dark Illusions listening to Mana's soft breathing. He had drugged his apprentice with the strongest sleeping syrup he could still brew, and now, as she peacefully slept, he finished his preparations.

Stepping out of the armor was easy. The next part was more difficult, but he managed. It _hurt,_ but physical pain mattered little next to the turmoil in his heart. He smiled grimly as he felt his consciousness fade. Finally, it was over.

His Pharaoh would live on. His Pharaoh did not _need_ him. And it would not do to clutter up the Pharaoh's deck with monsters that did not _work_.

His eyes closed, and he slumped forwards.

Yami frowned as a strange burst of pain shot through his body. Almost as if on cue, the Sennen Ring and Puzzle both lit up. His lover frowned, glancing at their items on the nightstand.

Something… no, it was nothing. They could deal with it later.

Yami Bakura pinned Yami beneath him for another kiss, and they continued their lovemaking.

It was not until almost two weeks later that he realized what was wrong. As he drew the Dark Magician card, he noticed with unease that the spirit's eyes were blank, retaining nothing of the personality that it had once held through the Duel Disk. Why?It could still attack, still defend, still work with traps and magic but…

It was… empty. A hollow shell… the Dark Magician Girl was not, though she looked sad.

Perhaps it was time to make another trip to the Shadow Realm.

The Dark Magician Girl met him at the gates of his city, as if she had known of his coming. He followed her, and there, inside the Coffin of Dark Renewal, the Dark Magician laid, hands crossed over his breast and eyes closed.

"He's dead?"

Mana nodded, not saying more. "He's gone. Finally."

Yami did not know what to say, so he left, still dissatisfied.

By the time his memories returned, it was too late.

End

Completed 11/18/06

Yeah, I hate Darkshipping, and I doubt Mahaado would just stand around and watch Bakura and Yami fuck like bunnies, so he took the easy way out.

(And, more snippets, since Roxy wanted more…)

"Why are you here?"

Atemu put his hands on his hips. "I came to find you, Mahaado."

The former-priest-turned Dark Magician smirked. "So the Great Pharaoh has finally decided to acknowledge my presence. What is your command, my Pharaoh?" He gazed up at the Pharaoh through half-lidded eyes, mockingly smiling.

"Mahaado, _why_ are you here?"

"Ah, Pharaoh has decided to ask his precious _monster_ a question." The Dark Magician laughed. "Pharaoh doesn't _need_ the Dark Magician, Pharaoh! Pharaoh has the three Gods, and the power to surpass God, for Pharaoh has Diabound!"

"Mahaado…"

"Monster's life worth nothing, Pharaoh! Remember what Pandora said?" Mahaado shifted his position, kneeling into a bow. "Did Pharaoh desire something?"

"Mahaado, please. Drop the act." Atemu said sternly. "I know you aren't pleased about my relationship with Bakura, but I love him."

"So Pharaoh loves him." Mahaado echoed, dreamily. "Then Master has nothing to fear. Master will be _safe_. Master has no more enemies."

"Mahaado, that doesn't mean I don't care about you…"

The Dark Magician did not answer, and the Pharaoh looked into downcast blue eyes, seeing them glazed and cold. "Mahaado! What are you trying to pull now?"

"Pharaoh." The Dark Magician's voice was sharp. "Release me."

"What?"

"Release me." The mage repeated. "Let me die."

"What if I don't want you to die?"

"Then you are selfish." Mahaado hissed. "I have served you loyally for three thousand years, Pharaoh. Have I ever requested anything of you?"

No, but…

"Pharaoh is cold." Mahaado sighed, seeing Atemu's determined expression. "Very well, Pharaoh. Command me as you will." He stood, grasping his emerald staff tightly. "What does Pharaoh wish?"

"We were friends once. Does that mean nothing now?"

"Pharaoh…."

"Please, Mahaado. In the name of our friendship…!"

Mahaado smiled coldly. "What friendship?" He asked. "The Dark Magician died to protect Pharaoh's precious dream. Pharaoh no longer has a dream. Pharaoh has… changed, but monsters must obey their duelist."

"Mahaado."

"After all, monster is _loyal_, always loyal, eternally loyal. And so Pharaoh calls monster to return, and monster will obey." As he spoke, Mahaado's staff shimmered, opening the portal to return to the Shadow Realm. "Monster's feelings worth _nothing_."

"I didn't mean it that way, Mahaado!"

Mahaado did not answer.

Completed 11/19/06

I feel so sorry for Mahaado… Sniffles and I can't think of a happy ending unless they all get amnesia or something…

Mahaado: Narrows eyes, chasing authoress angrily

Phantomness: Flees


End file.
